Madara dxd
by kevinhero393
Summary: Madara es un nekosou fruto de la violación de un humano del clan Uchija, actualmente extinto por el temor de las demás razas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola no soy dueño de high shcool dxd o de naruto, solo soy un fan de ambas historias y quise hacerle un homenaje, perdón por los errores ortográficos y que comience la historia.

Madara dxd

Capítulo 1.-Nacimiento

Hace mucho tiempo existió en el mundo un clan de humanos diferentes al de los creados por el dios Bíblico, estos eran seres puros y amorosos, pero con un terrible secreto dentro de su forma de amar, al igual que los demonios estos seres humanos poseían la capacidad de adquirir sentimiento muy insanos de gran alta escala.

Si comparamos a un demonio con este tipo de ser humano, podríamos decir que los demonios eran seres guiados por instintos primordiales y los humanos eran guiados por la preservación de esos mismos instintos.

Dos conceptos tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes entre ambas razas que muchos simplemente no entenderían la diferencia.

Los demonios eran seres egoístas que les daba igual el como conseguir lo que querían, ellos podían utilizar tanto la seducción, el dinero, el chantaje o la manipulación para saciar su pecado, para saciar su instinto.

El clan humano desconocido al cuál está enfocado esta historia amaban a sus seres queridos que les daba igual la forma del que o como protegerlos, ellos amaban tanto que una pérdida hacían romper el alma en vida y ensuciar tan puras almas en venganza.

Uchijas ese era el clan descendientes de la nada misma, de la pureza y el odio, del bien y del mal, eran el clan de humanos más perseguidos por los seres sobrenaturales por su índice de peligrosidad.

Mucho más antes de la gran guerra, las tres facciones principales del planeta Tierra se unieron para derrocar al clan Uchija y erradicarlos uno por uno, este clan fueron cruelmente asesinados por los ángeles, por los supuestamente mas puros seres de la existencia, el clan Uchija fueron cruelmente violadados por los ángeles caídos, los supuestamente los seres a segunda escala de maldad dentro del trio de facciones, los Uchijas fueron velados y respetados tanto su cutura y sus costumbres por los demonios los seres supuestamente más despreciables.

Pero todo esto tenía un porque, hace eras los Uchijas a diferencia de los seres humanos normales, este clan eran descendientes directos de demonios prehistóricos, aquellos que capitalizaban la esencia pura de sus pecados característicos.

Muchos de esos demonios fueron erradicados de la faz de la Tierra por aquellos seres actualmente considerados como dioses por el temor a que estos seres se esparcieran por toda la faz de la Tierra.

Hubo demonios de todo tipo como aquel que representaban el pecado capital de la avaricia, demonios cuyas cualidades eran tales que en determinadas circunstancias podían robar energía y poder de sus enemigos para quedárselos a sí mismos e utilizarlo en la batalla, otros demonios eran característicos por poseer el pecado capital de la gula que representaba a aquellos demonios capaces de comerse los sueños o en su caso transformarlos en terribles pesadillas que hacían atormentar a cualquier especie viviente, otros demonios eran característicos por ser la representación del pecado capital de la ira, seres capaces de destruir con todo aquello que se encuentran por delante, aunque su única debilidad era que estos no eran muy inteligentes.

Pero en antaño existió una clase de demonios que eran representados como seres puros pero estos eran portadores del pecado capital de la lujuria, un pecado que eran malditos debido a que su especie era peligrosa y su tipo era aún más cuando a estos se le arrebataban lo que mas querían (su familia), estos seres pudieron estar a la par con los mismísimos ángeles, pero a diferencia de estos era el amor.

El amor de un ángel es puro y lleno de gracia, nada de maldad, nada de peligro, nada de remordimientos, eran seres que querían y cuidaban de las cosas pero lo escondían con la palabra amor.

El amor de los demonios lujuriosos eran tal que cuando a estos se le arrebataban un miembro de su familia estos se llenaban de remordimientos y venganza para satisfacer las ansias de hacer justicia por sus propios medios. Amor puro y enfermo al mismo tiempo.

Como era de esperar hubo una guerra donde estos seres tan absurdamente poderosos perecieron a excepción de un demonio que logró aparearse y procrear con un demonio de baja clase así dando lugar a un futuro clan que se llamará por Uchija.

Claro esta información los demonios actuales jamás lo descubrieron en el momento a tiempo, antes de convencer a sus enemigos naturales para derrocar al gobierno Uchija.

Era por esa razón que estos dejaron a un niño llamado Izuma Uchija hullera de la masacre, velaron y respetaron las culturas de sus iguales, de sus antepasados mas lejanos.

Los Uchijas eran seres humanos parientes de los mismos demonios y por culpa de los propios demonios fueron exterminados con excepción de uno solo que poético y a la vez aterrador.

Los mismos demonios al ver tal destrucción y barbaridad solo pudieron sentirse culpables por ser cómplices de tales actos ruines.

La historia de los Uchijas demostró que al paso de las generaciones eran los únicos humanos capaces de enfrentarse a seres sobrenaturales, pero eso no significaba que todos eran capaces de ser peligrosos, es más muy pocos Uchijas eran los elegidos en ser seres que podían desequilibrar la balanza de poderes, pero entre los pocos que existieron simplemente eran brutales, despiadados y maquiavelismos.

Dentro de la vida longeva de un Uchija era comparable al de un demonio, dentro de las características físicas eran como superhumanos con esteroides pero con una habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo imnata, eran veloces y podian meter en fuertes ilusiones a sus enemigos, existieron muchas otras habilidades muy por encimas a esas pero quedó como un mito o como leyendas, debido a multiples guerras el clan Uchija se fue debilitando hasta llegar a su derrocamiento donde no había ningún solo prodigio para que saque la cara por el clan.

Dentro de la vida existen muchas casualidades que describen con exactitud el pasar de las generaciones y del tiempo, pero también hacen referencia que aunque la historia se repitiera el más mínimo cambio puede provocar un desastre o una salvación al mundo tal y hoy lo conocemos.

En un claro se encontraba una youkai tipo gato, reposando de una aparente escape mientras estaba esperando a su joven hija, nuca pensó lo que la vida le jugaría.

Al frente del claro saliendo de unos matorrales la youkai vio pasar un ser humano en toda su gloria, desnudo, herido y con unos terribles ojos de color rojo que prometían dolor a la persona que se atreviera a verlo.

Para la youkai era un humano, pero para el mundo demoníaco era claramente un Uchija, un ser temido incluso por los seres celestiales de la existencia, seres capaces de controlar con fuertes ilusiones incluso a los dragones más peligrosos, o a las bestias más temibles, claro eso solo a los capaces de desbloquear y evolucionar su línea de sangre.

La youkai era una persona muy pobre, amable y amorosa, ella se enamoró de un youkai de su misma especie y este le regaló a su tesoro más preciado que era su hija Kuroka y posteriormente le regaló a su segundo rayo de sol llamado shirone, lo malo que en el mundo donde ella vivía era muy hostil y la guerra estaba es todo su esplendor, claro las mas grandes desgracias ya habían acabado pero las guerras o los bestijios de violencia estaban presentes, debido a eso perdió a su marido por tratar de protegerlas, aunque para la youkai era un gran dolor perder a su amado ella fue fuerte por Kuroka y por su estado de embarazo de Shirone, pero la vida era dura y cuando ella dio a luz a shirone ella quedó en un estado un tanto vegetativo, ella necesitaba atención médica urgente, pero eran pobres, ella solo vivía por darle la alimentación de su bebé de un año, es por ello que ella actualmente estaba en el claro y vio con horror esos ojos rojos que reclamaban sangre o muerte, bueno no fue ninguna de las dos cosas pero ella experimentó por primera vez en su vida la amarga experiencia de ser violada por aquel hombre desnudo, herido y peligroso, ella no estaba en la época de apareamiento, donde hizo que su experiencia fuera aún más dolorosa sin mencionar la incapacidad de resistirse a la fuerza de su agresor, ella actualmente estaba demasiada dedil y desprotegida, toda esta experiencia fue aplacada cuando su hijas aparecieron.

Kuroka estaba llevando en su espalda con ayuda de unas lianas una especie de mochilita para llevar a shirone y es sus manos llevaba una gran cantidad de pan, presumiblemente robados en una panadería, pero ella al contemplar a su amada madre ser ultrajada por aquel despreciable ser, ella dejo en un lugar seguro a su hermanita junto al alimento y procedió a cometer su primer asesinato a sangre fría, fue tan gratificante acabar con tal ser inconsciente de lo que se avecinaba a sus espaldas y mas preocupado en satisfacer a sus bajos instintos se corrió su sexta vez consecutivas en aquella especie de gato humanoide de color blanco con el fin de asegurar un futuro al seguramente hoy extinto del clan Uchija.

Kuroka se sintió bien tomar la vida del ser que dejó traumatizada a su madre, pero también vio lo realmente cruel era la vida con aquellas personas que estaban sin protección alguna o las que estaban demasiadas débiles, fue por eso que ella entrenó a intentar dominar el arte sabio y hasta cierto punto ella consiguió dominarlo, pero eso no significaba que su amada madre estaba bien, ella había sido embarazada fruto de la violación de aquel humano, nunca olvidaría el dolor que ella le hizo padecer, incluso ella como premio se quedo con sus ojos rojos tan pocos característicos de aquella raza tan debil.

Kuroka no sabia que hacer, su madre estaba en un estado actualmente vegetativo, ella no dejaba ver a su hermanita de 2 años que vea el lamentable estado de su madre, antes su madre estaba en un estado peligroso de salud pero ahora estaba en un estado vegetativo aunque por pura voluntad estaba viva, sólo quería salvar a la vida que estaba dentro de su estomago, algo que su hija mayor no estaba de acuerdo que ni siquiera exista, su hija pensaba que si hubiera abortado ella se hubiera salvado pero aunque su hijo era fruto de una unión si amor o fruto de una violación ella no tenía el coraje de no darle a oportunidad al fruto de sus entrañas, de vivir.

La adulta nekomata en sus momento finales después de dar a luz a su único hijo le otorgó el nombre de Madara y le pidió como favor a su hija mayor que no lo mate o al menos que lo cuide, sinceramente para Kuroka el momento final de su amada madre fue devastador y hasta en cierto punto ella se culpo por no haber estado en el momento en el que su mama fue violada, era por eso que su mamá estaba muerta, era por culpa de ese engendro que se vestía como hermano menor, ella intentó cuidarlo, de verdad lo intentó, pero al final ella no pudo ella lo cuidó hasta cuando cumplió el año de edad, y lo abandonó en un orfanato del inframundo, debido al intento de ahogamiento que ella intentó hacerle, Kuroka un día cogió los ojos de su primer asesinato e intentó ahogar al pobre bebé haciéndole tragar los ojos de su difunto padre, fue así hasta que su hermana shirone la vio, justo ahí Kuroka se dio cuenta que jamás pudiera cuidarlo sin intentar asesinarlo, su hermana de 3 años y su engendro hermano de un año se separaron y vivieron por separado por un largo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

No soy dueño de ninguna de las obras pero siento un gran respeto de ambas.

**Madara dxd.**

**Capítulo 2:** Suerte

"La suerte" La suerte es caprichosa, unos dicen que son un conjunto de sucesos fortuitos o causales, estos mismos consideran que las propias condiciones de vida dependen del destino que pueda tener una persona, otros dicen que la suerte es el conjunto de causas o fuerzas que supuesta-mente determinaron los hechos o circunstancias imprevisibles o no intencionados de una manera o de otra.

Un ejemplo de mala suerte es la historia folclórica de como aparecieron los fundadores de la antigua Roma quienes a fines maneras fueron abandonados a su suerte y cuidados por una mamá hiena.

¿Que suerte va tener un niño abandonado por sus dos únicas hermanas en su estado más débil?

Madara Toujou, el último del clan Uchiha y uno de los pocos nekosou en vida, no lo tubo fácil, desde a temprana edad tubo que valerse por sus instintos más primarios de supervivencia.

¿Cómo?

Como todos sabrán, él fue abandonado aún cuando solo sabía gatear. Digamos que los instintos primarios de un Youkai mitad Uchiha son más fuertes que al de un simple ser humano.

Cuando el joven cuerpo de bebé que tenía esta espécimen de ser sobrenatural, tubo que obtener alimentos en el temible bosque de donde fue abandonado, tubo que comer carne que otros animales dejaron por estar demasiado tiempo a la exposición del sol, beber la sangre de seres vivos que se mataban mutuamente y esconderse de su medio ambiente, para muchos dirían que fue un golpe de suerte pero para las deidades asumirían que su destino era demasiado grande para morir de una forma tan estúpida un clan que hizo mella en el mundo entero.

* * *

Ya hace mucho tiempo que se libró de las ataduras del mundo demoníaco, actualmente se refugió en la zonas más oscuras de las profundidades del Ades, donde el dios de la muerte de la mitología griega gobernaba su infierno con el voz de mando de un tirano apenas benevolente con sus soldados.

Al igual que cuando era un bebé, tubo que huir, esconderse y adentrarse a lugares peligrosos comparándole al nivel de su habilidad y al igual que aquella vez en estos momentos fue perseguido por culpa de su hermana mayor, pero esta vez fueron todos los nekomatas que los demonios estaban matando y extinguiendo indiscriminadamente a sus iguales.

Dolor, odio, maldiciones a toda la penumbra crueldad que esa raza hizo a su raza, hizo de sus ojos llorar en sangre hizo a sus ojos cambiar de forma, pero en ese entonces y al igual que ahora no pudo hacer nada ante tantos números.

Él es aún un niño y ellos eran cientos de demonios de la guardia de los lucifer.

Sólo dos nekosou sobrevivieron aparte de él, una fue su hermana de cabello blanco y su otra hermana de cabello negro, una por que el mismo líder que mandó el aniquilar toda una raza quiso adoptarla y la otra según sus investigaciones porque se unió a una banda de terrorismo respaldada por la mismísima diosa de los dragones y él ha sobrevivido por que ni los grandes líderes del inframundo juntos se atreverían el pisar los dominios del Ades.

Simplemente fue suerte de haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo en lugares de peligro fuera de sus niveles de habilidades.

El único dato positivo fue el encontrar algunos restos de piedra gravada con información valiosa de su cambio de forma de ojos, él día que cambió los ojos fue el día que las rocas una vez extrañas tuvieron todo el sentido del mundo.

Él era un Uchiha y un Uchiha nunca olvida.


	3. Chapter 3

No soy dueño de ninguna de las obras pero siento un gran respeto de ambas.

**Madara dxd.**

**Capítulo ****3**: Un Uchiha jamás olvida.

Todo el mundo sobrenatural ha escuchado alguna vez el apellido Uchiha o así pude averiguar a lo largo de mi travesía escondiendo del mundo entero.

Actualmente tengo 8 añitos de edad, he visto cosas que harían temer a cientos de soldados, he descubierto como fue extinto mi clan de humanos y también he allado el paradero de mi hermana de pelo blanco.

Aunque fui abandonado a mi suerte, no les guardo un rencor asesino, al final siguen siendo mi adorable hermanita.

Por encambio mi hermana de pelo negro aún podía recordar cómo un día casi muere ahogado con ojos presumiblemente de mi padre, al parecer solo me regaló un trauma pero descubrí que gracias a eso nunca experimente ceguera en mis ojos.

Nose que sentir al respecto, mi hermana blanca estaba al lado de los que erradicaron a nuestra raza, por en cambio mi hermana pelo negro tenía una especie de rencor a mi existencia.

Bueno, debo de apresurarme en dejar estas tierras de Ades, ya estoy cansado de esconderme de todos sus esbirros, suerte que el río Estigia me proporcionó fuente de hidratación.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el mundo humano, en la sede de Kuoh una reunión de ángeles caídos se estaba dando. **

¿Uchihas?

Si, Azazel-sama. Baraquiel-sama nos informó que uno de sus hombres ha localizado un youkai hullendo de los dominios del dios Ades.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios ha podido sobrevivir un Uchiha?

Según lo que le informaron a Baraquiel-sama, es un nekomata.

¿Nekomata? Nekosou.

Si, Azazel-sama. Al parecer nuestros hombres lo han visto usar los ojos del clan maldito.

¿Cuántos años se estima?

Sólo nos informaron que es un muchacho de unas cualidades imnatas de combate e ilusiones.

Shemazai, ¿Qué opinas?

Según lo que nos informan, si es cierto que es un muchacho Nekosou, es normal que se haya mudado a los dominios del dios de la muerte de la mitología griega porque ni el mismo padre se atrevería en comprometerse con ese saco de husos andante y menos por una espécimen youkai. Creo además, si somos inteligentes podremos conseguir un posible aliado para el futuro. Contestó un ángel caído.

Azazel, debemos conseguir a ese muchacho para nuestra facción es tu deber como líder. Exclamó un tal Kokabiel.

Es fácil de decir, pero si yo fuera ese chico seria muy cauteloso, para lograr que esa sangre esté de nuestro lado creo que tendré que ir personalmente. Dijo de una forma muy apasionante el líder de los Ángeles Caídos.

Ja, sólo quieres excabuirte de tus responsabilidades replicaron los otros dos líderes de ángeles caídos.

* * *

**En un gran desierto de un antiguo imperio protegido por diversos sellos un gran sótano albergaba uno de los lugares más temidos del mundo sobrenatural.**

**En un antiguo mansoleo una figura pequeña y rolliza se hallaba en alza mientras leía un escrito de su clan extinto.**

La maldición del odio, todos nosotros líderes del mundo humano y seguidores de nuestro padre dios todo poderoso creador del cielo y la tierra somos tus aliados y cualesquiera que ose en ponerse en tu contra, la enemistad caerá de generaciones tras generaciones creando maldiciones en tu nombre, por los siglos de los siglos Uchihas amén.

**En otro lado del antiguo edificio ya casi extinto y quemado unas frases apenas distinguidas se hizo entender.**

Creados de el odio y el amor de dios, fuimos su mejor arma, sus segadores en la primera línea de sus enemigos, adquirimos forma de moldear naturalezas ajenas de nuestra luz primordial de dios, fuimos su primer creación en raza humana.

Un Uchiha por la familia tira todo su futuro para pelear por el futuro de sus seres amados y respetados, pero cuando a un Uchiha se le traiciona, el traidor corta relaciones para con el clan ya sea o no leal a la causa de la mayoría.

¿Por que nos traicionaste padre?

Una creación sin dios a seguir, es un humano a quienes deben ser eliminados, tus ángeles perfectos cayeron y se hicieron negros, el color de la lujuria de nuestros esbeltos cabellos, tu mano derecha fue transformado en lo que más odiastes en este mundo. Un ser comparable a nuestra esqueletica defensa de nuestras almas y nuestros afamados ojos. Tu rey de reyes, quienes nos dio la misión de difundir la palabra no lograrás extinguir la voluntad que nos distes en el nombre de nuestro clan. Tu quien nos otorgó el poder de tus ojos pero nos maldeciste en tener que arrebatar la sangre de nuestros seres más amados para no cegarnos te maldecimos.

Algún día caeremos, pero ese día nuestro elegido mitad Uchiha mitad misterio, nacido por una mala acción y habiendo obtenido el poder eterno a coste de rebasar un peligro de muerte a temprana edad hará de nuestro buen nombre un lugar de orgullo y temor.

* * *

**Un niño incapaz de sentir algo que no sea desesperación y soledad de lo despreciable que es este mundo sólo pudo transformarse instintivamente en su segunda naturaleza mientras lagrimas de sangre y dolor amenazaban por salir.**

La forma de animal Madara Toujou, era un gato de pelo negro oscuro a excepción de sus cuatro patas de color blanco leche, un pelaje brillante y una habilidad formidable, actualmente Madara sólo podía reflexionar de su futuro, porque su pasado fue historia, su presente es un misterio, pero su futuro era el tipo de camino que irían a dar sus pasos.

¿Que debería de hacer?

Vengarme o Vivir una vida como humano

* * *

fin del Capítulo, hola soy el creador, puede que no les guste mucho esta historia, la verdad si no fuera por la reseña ni la hubiera continuado, pero bueno me he enganchado, pero necesito que me digan que prefieren ¿un Madara vengativo o algo como el High school dxd canon?


End file.
